Pacto de amor
by Natsumivat
Summary: Su amor era prohibido. El destino los separaba. El tiempo los separaba. Los prejuicios los separaban. El enemigo los separaba. Pero ellos encontraron su propia forma para estar juntos. Porque ellos eran dos almas que siempre estarían conectadas. Leemon. Ichiruki.


_**Moshi-moshi.**_ _ **Este shot se me ocurrió así de la nada. Es completamente Ichiruki. Participó hace un tiempo de la página de facebook Ichiruki**_ _ **イチルキ**_ _ **. Quiero agradecer profundamente a los que me dieron su apoyo. Sinceramente y de todo corazón mil gracias.**_

 _ **Ahora si los dejo con esta corta historia.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **El amor que nace entre dos personas que se conocen sin haberse visto nunca, es el nacimiento del recuerdo del amor que nunca fue y debió haber sido".**_

 _ **Anónimo**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _0~0~0~0~0~0~0_**

 ** _Natsumivat_**

 ** _Present_**

 ** _Pacto de Amor_**

 ** _0~0~0~0~0~0~0_**

 ** _._**

Una ilusión puede ser la más bella y hermosa de las mentiras. Incluso puede ser la que te de fuerzas para seguir viviendo en esa realidad que sientes muchas veces como la verdadera mentira.

Aquel día cuando todo terminó estábamos devastados más por el dolor emocional que por el físico. No teníamos idea como avanzar o hacia donde dirigirnos. Sabíamos que tarde o temprano el tema saldría a la luz y deberíamos hablar de lo que pasó, pero no sin antes hacerlo entre nosotros.

Una semana después nos encontramos en el Sokyoku, aquel lugar en el que te rescate de tu ejecución. Estábamos de pie uno frente al otro sin saber por donde empezar. Solo se oía el silbido del viento que mecía nuestros cabellos. Te jalé contra mi cuerpo y te besé con vehemencia irrefrenable confesandote todo mi sentir en ese gesto. Y tú me correspondiste hasta que el aire nos hizo falta y nos separamos. Corrí el mechón de cabello que atraviesa tu cara para ver el brillo de tus ojos en todo su esplendor. No pude evitar sonreír como bobo en ese efímero y único instante que tuvimos. Acaricie tu rostro, entrelace nuestras manos y uní mi frente a la tuya. Cerré los ojos y tomé aire para decir aquello en tu oído. Asentiste con la cabeza y te apoyaste en mi pecho abrazándome. Un corto y casto beso en los labios fue la firma de un rebuscado y secreto pacto de amor entre dos personas que tenían prohibido amarse por los prejuicios, el tiempo, la distancia, el destino, el enemigo…

Fue una despedida sin miradas atrás, sin vueltas atrás, sin lágrimas. Tomamos diferentes caminos y ya.

El tiempo pasó y despierto cada mañana después de haber estado a tu lado, de haberte hablado, besado, acariciado. Después de habernos fundido en cuerpo y alma de una y mil formas distintas diciendote te amo.

Nuestras almas se pertenecen la una a la otra, nacieron para conocerse, para estar juntas, pero no en esta vida. El caprichoso destino lo quiso así. Más que amigos menos que amantes eso es lo que somos. Y al abrir mis ojos cada mañana tu no estas a mi lado, es otro el cuerpo que me acompaña, son otros los ojos que me ven y son otros los labios que me dicen te amo sin que yo le pueda responder porque solo a tú puedo decirte esas palabras.

Me conformo con la felicidad de una vida mundana en la que no me siento completo, en la que me falta algo, en la que me falta todo, sabiendo que no puedo seguir con la velocidad del mundo sin ti; y al caer la noche miro el cielo buscando la luna para dormirme arrullado en tus brazos y sentir tu calidez.

Cuando Morfeo me lleva al mundo de los sueños te encuentro allí esperándome, y vuelvo a perderme en tus orbes amatistas. Siento tu cuerpo temblar cada vez que mis manos acarician tu tersa piel nivea. Sacio mi sed en tus diminutos labios. Me entrego completamente a ti la única dueña de mi corazón, mi reina de hielo, mi diosa.

Me embarga el éxtasis de sentirte solo mía, de embriagarme con el perfume de tu piel que me arrastra a la locura. Lentamente me dejo llevar y comienzo a quitarte la ropa, esa que esconde la belleza de tus sutiles curvas, de tu femineidad.

Disfrutando cada parte expuesta de tu pequeña desnudez. Mis manos recorren tus torneadas piernas, tan esbeltas y perfectas como todo en ti. Dibujo el contorno de tus muslos llegando a tus caderas y atrapando tus glúteos atrayendo tu intimidad hacía la mía. Nuestros sexos encajan como piezas de un rompecabezas ancestral que se arma y se desarma desde la antigüedad misma en que fueron creadas nuestras almas para bailar una danza sincronizada que con cada vaivén hace hervir nuestros cuerpos perlándolos de sudor.

Ninguno de los dos abre los ojos, nos dejamos envolver por la sensación electrizante que nos provoca cada roce entre suspiros y jadeos que entrecortan la respiración y nos secan la garganta, obligándonos a buscar la boca del otro para fundirnos en un profundo y tierno beso; lenta y suavemente nuestras lenguas se rozan, se cruzan y se enredan como cada parte de nuestro ser.

Mis manos ascienden por tu espalda rozando con la yema de mis dedos tu columna vertebral hasta entrelazarse en tus renegridos cabellos recogidos. Me abrazas por el cuello aprisionando tus senos contra mi pecho y aferras fuertemente tus nalgas a mi cintura. El calor aumenta, no hay un ápice de distancia entre tu figura y la mía. Aun así ninguno quiere alejarse del otro, amoldamos más cada rincón de nuestros cuerpos sin reparo alguno. No hay porque tenerlo, solo somos tú y yo en esta fantasía que, lamentablemente está llegando a su fin, ambos lo sabemos. Ahuecas tu rostro en mi hombro y una lágrima traviesa escapa rodando tu mejilla, la siento mojar mi piel. Sé que quisiste evitarlo y no pudiste. No lo puedo soportar, me destroza el corazón tu dolor. Dolor por separarnos, por volver a la realidad al despertar. Te acuno en mis brazos fuertemente, quedándonos así un momento. Todo está bien. Ambos tenemos cada tanto ese instante de debilidad en el que anhelamos no tener que separarnos. Me regalas la más bella de tus sonrisas y nos decimos todo con una mirada.

Nos fundimos en un beso necesitado. Muerdes mi labio inferior y sonríes pícaramente. Mi venganza no se hace esperar y comienzo a hacerte cosquillas. Te revuelcas abajo mío riendo sin parar e intentas detener mis manos sin lograrlo. Te observo detenidamente, respiración agitada, labios entreabiertos, ojos brillantes, mejillas enrojecidas, simplemente... hermosa, así es como te veo. Enciendes mi líbido al máximo sin buscarlo. No sabes cuan sexi y seductora eres para mí.

Te sujeto ambas muñecas con una sola mano sobre tu cabeza y comienzo un reguero de besos por tu cuello, deteniéndome en los montículos de tu pecho brevemente; llegando a tu bajo vientre separo tus piernas con mi rodilla para saborear el néctar de tu centro. Muero de placer con cada gemido que sale de tus belfos.

Vuelvo a ingresar en la dulce prisión de tu estreches que obnubila mi mente. Tus contracciones son cada vez más rápidas y mis embestidas más profundas. Arqueas la espalda en un grito ahogado y me desplomo sobre ti cuando llegamos al clímax.

Eres la pulsión de vida que me lleva a proteger, mi Eros. La fuerza para luchar contra lo imposible, para seguir viviendo la vida que escogí, pero no deseo. Eres el remanso que evita que pierda la cordura.

Esta es nuestra felicidad, una felicidad escondida en la que las amenazas de aquel día no nos alcanzan. Es la manera que encontramos de seguir adelante.

Es, nuestro pacto de amor:

" _Cada noche, todas las noches al cerrar los ojos duerme pensando en mí, yo pensaré en ti. Nos encontraremos del otro lado, en el mundo de los sueños. Donde solo seremos tú y yo. Donde siempre podremos estar juntos y ser completamente y realmente felices"..._

 _._

 _ **Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado. Nuevamente gracias, principalmente por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia.**_

 _ **Saludos y hasta pronto.**_

 _ **Natsumi :D**_


End file.
